Blaise Pascal once said “if I had more time, I would have written a shorter letter.” It is often easier to make something complex than to keep it simple. This paradox is alive and well in today's technological gadgetry. As technology evolves, it seems developers and perhaps consumers have accepted that each new product should be more complex than the one prior. Today people walk around with tiny little devices in their pocket, like cell phones, that have perhaps more computing power than what put man on the moon, yet few can actually use even a fraction of the capability of those devices. What is missing from life is something useful, which is also usable.
For example, when someone wants to get somewhere, like a coffee shop, it can be frustrating to have a powerful laptop computer or pocket PC that can calculate pi to thousands of decimal places but which can't find him a cup of coffee. An adequate navigation device has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.